Golden Boy
by Kagi Uta-chan
Summary: Two years since Ponyboy's death, Johnny continues to struggle. However, Dallas and the gang have pure intentions on making Pony's wish come true.. even if it isn't accurate.


**Okay.. this isn't my first "Outsiders" fic, but it is the first one I uploaded on , and I will accept every comment you have like I take abuse, repeatedly and with a smile. Lolz Please encourage me to write more, even if I will do it anyway as long as people like it..In which, I'm wondering why I asked you guys to review. **

**Anyway, have fun and read as much as you can to inspire me onward! 8D**

* * *

Johnny Cade took a long swig of his cigarette, blowing smoke rings into the sky of the lot, one of the typical Greaser hotspots. He couldn't take into realization on today's date, nor attempted to meet up with anyone just yet. He'd rather go searching for his heart that Ponyboy took with him. Sooner or later, he'd have to face the fact that Ponyboy had no intention of returning his heart because that Ponyboy Curtis he knew died two years ago. Once the death of a notorious social member, Robert Sheldon, died, he and Ponyboy had fled to Windrixville with the help of Dallas. However, only a week later, their hideout had burned down due to a lit cigarette.

They lost the gun, but it didn't matter as long as those children were all right, that's the old, compassionate Pony talking. Upon saving those children that were in there, Johnny scrambled to get out, without as much as a second glance to his best friend behind him. When Johnny dropped to the ground, he heard a whimper and turned to find a beam had fallen over the window that he jumped from. Even though he broke his wrist, he ignored the pain and desperately urged Ponyboy to get out. Nevertheless, Ponyboy wouldn't make it with the only exit blocked by a burning structure.

Of course, Johnny hollered at him to get out, but his friend seemed to simply give up, making no attempt to move as he smiled at Johnny through the small opening that wasn't shielded by the beam. Johnny was crying, and he also saw Ponyboy leaking his own stray tears, still with that lone smile as Dallas checked him over. Abruptly, the building exploded and the only thing Johnny could think to do was scream louder.

The dark haired greaser cringed at the memories, fresh inside his mind as if the moment only happened minutes ago. Hastily, he dropped the cigarette he had been smoking and crushed the orange flame under his foot. He had two years to become a man and face that day like any other, but the thought kept him apprehensive for months. And how could he not keep the promise of staying away from smoking when it was his only stress relief? Because of the scarring day, Johnny had to participate in psychological therapy every Monday.

Johnny's eyes softened disconsolately, " Golly, Ponyboy.. would you tell me what's heaven like?" He asked aloud, eyeing the cloudy sky with expectation. It wasn't until Dallas pulled up in Tim's worn pick-up truck that he realized someone else had arrived.

" Johnnycake, what are you doin' by your lonesome?" Dallas asked, removing the keys and getting out of the beat up vehicle. " Hey, Dally." Greeted Johnny, standing from the curb and dusting his blue jeans off. Dallas rolled his eyes, annoyed that his question hadn't been answered.

" How do you think Ponyboy's doin'? "Johnny added, directing his attention fully on the blond now. Dallas dug inside of his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, smacking the pack upside down before opening it and raising the cancer stick to his lips. Johnny looked at him suspiciously, but turned his head. " I think he's doing awful fine, Johnnycake." Again Johnny's gaze shifted to Dallas, furrowing his eyebrows at the fact the cigarette that was previously nesting on Dally's lips was missing. " What? You know Ponyboy would wanna beat me out of my right mind if I smoked and promised not to."

Johnny smiled and Dallas had a grin drawn on his features. " Do you mind if we go visit him, Dal? Please? I'm sure he's pretty lonely.. " Dallas pressed his finger against Johnny's lips to shush him and nodded. " We'll go visit 'em, but you gotta stop your ramblin'. " With said words, Dallas was crushed into a cheerful embrace by the younger teen, blushing like a fool.

Consequently, after only some minutes, Johnny had began crying. "Johnnycake," He began, lifting Johnny's chin so he was able to wipe the tears away with his thumb. " You're makin' Pony awful mad with a face like that. I know you don't wanna face him like that, huh?" Dallas murmured, a sincere smile appearing on his face. Johnny rubbed his eyes and laughed quietly, knocking away from Dallas and heading towards the car. " That's right. I ain't some sick puppy.. I haven't got a chance to prove that yet." The duo head off towards the truck, getting in their respectful positions and driving away from the lot, leaving worries in a distant world.

* * *

**For a first chapter, I feel like this sucked. Or maybe Dallas is so OOC it just makes me want to throw up on the whole story...That's actually for you guys to decide with your reviews and stuff, though. Then again.. it's so short and it makes me not want to continue..**

**Btw, I'll warn you in advance. This will contain a lot of slash.. Steve/Soda/Darry (( mostly because that's my favorite triangle)) and a little Dally/Johnny fluff on the side. Any other parings you want to see, put it in the review and I'll be happy to make it happen for you lovely readers without heading off my plot scale. **

**Love~ Kagi-kun**


End file.
